A Story of Love
by Hitman85
Summary: In the darkest time of his life, an eighteen year old Luke Danes meets a sixteen year old pregnant Lorelai Gilmore in a hospital. This is the story of how Luke and Lorelai meet and become friends and possibly more than friends....


**Summary: In the darkest time of his life, an eighteen year old Luke Danes meets a sixteen year old pregnant Lorelai Gilmore in a hospital. This is the story of how Luke and Lorelai meet and become friends and possibly more than friends....**

**Disclaimer: All the recognisable characters in the story below belong to the show _Gilmore Girls_, owned by WB Studio (I think). So, I am no way responsible for anyone doing anything. **

*********************************

Chapter 1: **His Angel, her Knight**

**7****th**** October, 1984, 7:44PM, Hartford Medical Center  
**It's a usual day in Luke Danes' life, at least usual if you take past five months into account. Luke was sitting in a hospital chair, just outside his father's room, his father fell asleep after a painful and physically exhausting chemotherapy session.

William Danes, once a strong, healthy and happy man was diagnosed with a level three lung cancer five months ago. Luke immediately admitted his father into the hospital and unrolled him for chemo and radiation therapies. Doctors were trying their level best to save William but day by day his chances of living were becoming bleak.

Some days were okay, some days were agonizing and some days were unbearable, yesterday was one such day for both Luke and William. Yesterday, Luke saw his father cough blood for twenty minutes before he fell asleep, those twenty minutes were the worst twenty minutes of Luke's life. Luke felt miserable watching his father and his inability to make his father feel better was killing Luke from inside out. Luke felt helpless and weak both physically and mentally. Only at the age of eighteen, life was already turning into a tough ride for Luke Danes.

Now, sitting outside his father's room, Luke saw the everyday scenes of these hospital corridors filled with patients with broken bones, patients with tubes sticking out of them, patients bleeding allover the place, Luke saw no hope. The bags under his eyes suggested that Luke hardly slept, his physical appearance suggested that he hardly ate.

For next fifteen minutes Luke sat silently staring at the hospital ceiling and he was lost in his thoughts, mentally blocking any noise or sound from reaching his brain. Suddenly, Luke felt something or someone jabbing on his left shoulder. He turned his head to his left, what Luke saw next, captured his full attention.

He saw a beautiful face with mesmerizing blue eyes and a stunning smile. Luke thought that_ the face looked like a face of a Greek Goddess, who came to rescue him from his misery. There was something in those blue eye, which were so inviting and there was something in that radiant smile, which was so exciting._ For a split second Luke forgot about everything, he forgot that rest of the world existed.

"Okay, Henry Gondroff. If you are done with your staring can I ask you the same question I asked four times till now?" the girl in front of Luke said.

"What?" Luke asked feeling embarrassed.

The girl pointed to the empty chair next to Luke and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

"No. You can sit……….and by the way I wasn't staring at you," Luke replied not looking at her in an unconvincing tone.

Shaking her head, girl settled in the empty chair next to Luke. "You were staring, don't worry I get that a lot. Apparently people like to stare at a sixteen year old pregnant girl."

With that Luke turned his head to look at rest of her body and realized that she is pregnant. "Oh, I wasn't staring at that," Luke stated pointing to her fully grown stomach. "Anyway, you're not the first sixteen year old pregnant girl in my life," Luke said thinking about his sister Liz.

"Really, how many sixteen year old girls did you impregnate?" she asked Luke with a cocky smile.

"What!" Luke exclaimed. _Where the hell did she conclude that from?_ Luke thought that to himself. "I was talking about my sister, who gave birth few months ago, she was sixteen," Luke said in an agitated tone folding his hand over his chest.

"Calm down, I was just joking." And after a few seconds of silence she introduced herself with a smile "Hi, I'm Lorelai."

_Wow, that smile again._ Lorelai's smile had a profound effect on Luke. He instantly calmed down and politely said, "Nice to meet you Lorelai, I'm Luke."

"So Luke, where's your R2-D2?" Lorelai asked

Luke was confused and questioned, "My what?"

Lorelai saw the puzzled expression on Luke's face and wanted to clear things up, "R2-D2? Luke Skywalker?" still no change in Luke's face. _Man, how come he doesn't know who Luke Skywalker is? _Then she said, "Star Wars?"

It finally struck to Luke that she was referring to a movie character. "Ooooh, Luke Skywalker, the one with the flashlight thingy?"

Lorelai started laughing at Luke's lack of knowledge about Star Wars. "Luke Skywalker, It's called a light-saber," she clarified to Luke.

"Whatever….and stop calling Luke Skywalker, I'm just Luke," Luke said with little frustration.

"Okay, _Cool Hand Luke,_" Lorelai said enjoying the moment.

Luke was fascinated by Lorelai's ability to change from one movie to another movie. He enquired, "You watch a lot of movies, don't you?"

_Duh, who doesn't watch movies? _Lorelai asked Luke, "Don't you watch movies?"

"No, I just watch News and Sports," Luke replied.

_Sports? _"Sports are so boring," Lorelai stated as if it's a universal fact.

Luke pointed his right index finger to Lorelai and said, "I think you're the only person in the world, who thinks sports are boring."

"How do you know? Did you conduct a poll?" Lorelai was extracting maximum fun out of Luke's agitation.

Luke automatically went into his rant mode. "No, I didn't conduct a poll or a survey, just let's see the facts, shall we. _Super Bowl_ is the most watched and the highest rated event on TV and _Football World Cup Final _is watched by half of the people on earth and there are millions of people, who collect Baseball Cards."

_Ranting Luke is funny,_ Lorelai countered him by saying, "Ahhhh, but that doesn't prove that there aren't people out there, who think sports are boring."

"I can't win against you, Can I?" Luke said accepting his defeat.

"Wow, I'm impressed, you learnt so quickly that you can't win an argument against Lorelai, the _force_ is strong with you," Lorelai said with a smug smile.

"Again, _Star Wars_?" Luke questioned.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't control myself," She confused.

Luke simple shook his head and gave a gentle smile to Lorelai and that was the first he smiled at her. Lorelai thought, _Wow, he has a __gorgeous__ smile. Ohhhh control Gilmore, remember you're about to pop a baby. It must be those damn hormones._

Then there was a silence for couple of minutes and Luke finally broke the silence by asking her, "So, you are here for a checkup or something?"

"Nah, today is my due date, I had a small pain. So, I rushed here," she told him the truth.

"Are you fine now?" Luke asked with his voice full of concern.

"Ya, I'm okay. I just filled the required forms and the nurse asked me to wait here," she answered shyly.

"Are you alone?" he asked again in a concerned tone.

"I'm alone. Take me now, sailor," Lorelai said imitating _Marilyn Monroe's_ voice and batting her eyelashes at Luke.

"Jeez," Luke dropped his elbows to his knees, bent a little forward and started laughing. That was the first time in many months Luke has laughed. Then he turned his head towards Lorelai, who also started laughing and said, "You are really something, aren't you?"

"Thanks, I love your euphemism. I always wanted to be something," Lorelai said in a sarcastic tone.

"Nah, it's not a euphemism. It's a complement," Luke responded quietly.

"Then, I love your complement," Lorelai said flirtatiously. _God, what's wrong with me, why am I flirting? May be because, he has a beautiful laugh and piercing blue eyes. Stop it, bad thoughts, bad Lorelai and damn hormones._

_Is she flirting with me? God, she looks stunning. Stop it, don't be an arse and stop hitting on a pregnant girl, pervert. _Luke thought to himself, cleared his throat and gathered himself.

Then there was an uncomfortable silent for few minutes and this time Lorelai broke the silence. "Actually, I left a note for Emily and Richard, informing where I'm."

"Emily and Richard are your parents?" he asked cautiously.

"Ya, unfortunately they are my parents," she admitted with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Luke noticed the variation in her tone and thought probably her parents are a sore topic. Luke never had such a problem with his parents. Both is parents were great to him, though his mom is dead and his dad is in the hospital. So, Luke wanted to drop the topic and move on to a safer subject. "What about the father?" he asked pointing to her stomach.

"Christopher." Lorelai informed Luke and then she continued, "I called him but his maid said he went to a party."

_Maid! He must be some rich snob. Anyway it's not my place to judge. _That's what Luke thought.

******

Luke and Lorelai talked, argued, joked, and laughed for next few hours. Luke learnt that Lorelai is from a rich family in Hartford. She is not very fond for her parents, especially her mother. Though she was rich, she was not like one of those rich spoiled girls. She was very down to earth, very humble. She was witty and charming, of course sometimes lost grip on reality and wondered into fairy-tail lands but all in all Luke was happy that he meet this Lorelai, who made him laugh.

In those few hours Lorelai learnt that Luke is a very straight forward and reserved guy, who doesn't like to talk much about of his personal life. In fact, she doesn't even know why he is in the hospital. Whenever she asked him a personal question, he some how diverted the conversation to a neutral topic. She saw the goodness in him. She thought he was funny in a dry and sarcastic sense of humor. All in all she found him mysterious and attractive.

"God, I need coffee." Lorelai sighed.

"You do know that coffee is not good for pregnant woman," Luke stated the fact.

Lorelai didn't care for what Luke was saying. All she wanted was a cup of her favorite drink. She begged him. "Luke, please get me a cup of coffee."

"That stuff is not good for you, especially when you are pregnant and about to give birth," he told her gruffly.

"I would go and get it myself but apparently this baby made my legs immobile," she said pointing to her abdomen. "Please, Luke. Please, please, please," she said with a pout, using her charm to win a cup of coffee.

Luke caved in but he didn't want to give her coffee. So, he went on a hunt for _herbal tea_. Luke returned after five minutes with a cup of herbal tea in one hand and a newspaper in other. He offered the cup to Lorelai. "Here, take it."

Lorelai smelled the cup and instantly noticed that it's not java. She questioned him, "What is it?"

"_Herbal tea, _it's good for you," Luke simply answered.

"I don't want it," Lorelai protested weakly.

"Either you are going to take this cup or I'm going to shove it in your mouth." Luke growled.

Lorelai took the cup from his hand and Luke settled back into his chair next to her. "You're mean," Lorelai said in a mock hurt voice.

"And you are annoying," Luke dryly countered. He unfolded the newspaper to read it.

"Didn't your mommy teach you that you shouldn't be mean to pregnant woman?" Lorelai enquired Luke in a joking tone.

"She did but she also taught me that girls like you are an exception to that rule," Luke simply replied without lifting his head from the newspaper and stopped himself from drifting into memories of his dead mother. "Just drink the damn tea."

"Oh, I will but I'm making a face the whole time," she told him with a flirty smile.

"I'm looking forward to it," Luke murmured still concentrating on the newspaper.

Lorelai took a sip of her tea and thought, _ew, this thing tastes as bad as it smells_. Lorelai made a disgusted face and embellished, "This thing tastes a billion times worst than it smells."

"You are just exaggerating," Luke said with a cocky smile. Lorelai had no intension of drinking that tea anymore, she put the cup away and turned to Luke and noticed that he is busy reading the newspaper, she snatched it out of his hand. Luke was surprised and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Give me your pen," Lorelai demanded. Luke simple obeyed and gave her his pen. "Now, tell me when your birthday is?" she demanded him again.

"What! I'm not telling you when my birthday is," Luke told her.

"Come on. Tell me, when your birthday is?" Lorelai demanded him again.

"You are so bossy," Luke accused her.

"Okay, now we have established that I'm bossy, just cough out your birthday," Lorelai asked him with a smile.

Luke knew that he can not win this. He caved in and told, "November 10th."

"That's nearly a month away," Lorelai said shifting through the pages of newspaper. When she found the desired page, she wrote something down and tore it out and handed it to Luke.

Luke took the piece of paper and saw that it's a horoscope. Under _Scorpio_ Lorelai wrote:

_Today, you will meet an annoying pregnant woman. When she asks for coffee, give her a damn coffee not an herbal tea. Otherwise she will never leave you and drive you mad for rest of your life._

Luke smiled at her childish antic and said, "I'm still not giving you coffee."

"Hey, it was worth a shot," she said returning his smile. When Luke tried to give the horoscope back, Lorelai told him, "Keep it, one day it will bring you luck."

Luke quickly put the horoscope in the front pocket of his flannel shirt. Then he casually asked, "Do you know the sex of the baby?"

"No, but I am sure that it's a girl," Lorelai said confidently.

"Why do you think so?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Cause Christopher doesn't have a Y-chromosome," she said thinking about all the girly stuff Christopher does.

"Do you have a name for your unborn daughter?" Luke asked her.

"Ya, I want to name her Lorelai," Lorelai stated proudly.

"What! You want to name your daughter after yourself?" Luke questioned.

"Hey! Men name boys after themselves all the times." Lorelai responded with her feminist instincts kicking in.

"Okay." Luke quickly backed off; he wasn't interested in a sexist argument with Lorelai. "What if it's a boy?" he asked.

"A) I have a gut feeling that it's a girl and B) even if it's a boy I will name him Lorelai," Lorelai said stubbornly.

"Don't get me wrong, _Lorelai_ is a beautiful name but I think naming a boy _Lorelai_ is bit cruel. He will be mocked miserably by other boys," Luke informed her.

"I don't care," Lorelai said without thinking.

"What you don't care that your kid is mocked by others?" Luke asked her.

"Okay Mike Conner, what do you want name your son?" Lorelai said in a defensive tone_._

"I'm a guy, guys don't think about stuff like that until their wife or girlfriend gets pregnant. Do you understand Tracy Lord?" Luke said with a cocky smile 'cause for the first time he got her reference without any explanation.

Lorelai was impressed. "So, I'm guessing you saw _The Philadelphia Story._"

"Well, my mom was a _James Stewart_ fan and my dad is _Katharine Hepburn_ fan," Luke told her.

"Wow, your parents have great taste." She appreciated his parents' tastes in movie stars with a smile.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Luke said, "I know you are fixated on naming your child _Lorelai, _but how about _Rory_ if it's a girl," then Luke tried to sell his idea a little more, "You know its simple, elegant and beautiful." Now, Luke was clear feeling uncomfortable for saying anything.

Lorelai saw the tense look on Luke's face and assured him with a smile. "_Rory_ is a nice name."

Luke was slightly shocked by the fact that she is even considering the name _Rory. _"You think so?"

"Ya, but I will still name my daughter _Lorelai._"

"Of course," Luke said dryly with a smile, which in turn broadens her smile.

******

Then some more time passed, conversation flew from topic to topic. In between Lorelai miserly mocked Luke's attire of flannel shirt, backward baseball cap and dirty blue jeans. Their conversation finally landed on an argument about pain-relief during labor. Luke was for it because he doesn't like to see people in pain and Lorelai was against it because her _Gilmore_ senses told her that a natural child birth is better.

"I want to experience the birth of this child without a pain-relief," Lorelai said pointing to her stomach.

"Without a pain-relief?" Luke asked her, not understanding why someone wants to put themselves in pain purposefully.

"If I can," Lorelai said to him, thinking she is strong enough to go though this without drugs.

"You mean without an epidural?" Luke was still confused.

"Yes," she simply stated.

"Which is a pain-relief," Luke said, as if she doesn't know what's an epidural is.

"I know, what it is," Lorelai informed him in a defensive tone.

"Pain being something you will be in," Luke tried to convince her.

"Yes," she simply said.

"And pain-relief being something which is offered to you," Luke said pointing his index figure to her.

"Yes," Lorelai repeated.

"Which apparently, you won't want," Luke still didn't understand her logic.

"Yes," she repeated again.

"Lorelai, are you still in there?" Luke asked her in a concerned tone.

"Still here, still me. I just want to know whether I'm capable enough to experience a natural delivery," Lorelai stated her reason.

That's it, Luke lost it. "I'm a sucker for natural things and on any given day I will prefer a natural thing over an artificial one but pregnancy labor is one place where man-made medicine makes the natural procedure less excruciating."

"Try and understand I'm a woman." Lorelai tried to explain to him.

Luke was still didn't understand her logic. "Try and understand? You are a woman of less than average size and the next generation is pushing out of your pelvis."

Lorelai made a disgusted face and said in a sarcastic tone, "Lovely, thank you for that image."

Luke calmed himself and said in worried tone, "There is pain and there is pain-relief, this is not an intelligent test you or anyone should fail."

"The pain of child birth is part of being a woman," Lorelai still stubbornly reasoned with him.

"I know and it's the part which we can fix," he said without thinking.

"_Fix_?" Lorelai exclaimed and then she said in a laughing tone, "You are a serious sexist, aren't you?"

"No I'm not a sexist and I give up." Luke grumbled. After few minutes of silence, Luke questioned her, "So, how are you planning on doing this, if you don't want epidural?"

"Breathing exercise," Lorelai answered his question.

"Breathing exercise?" Luke was confused.

Lorelai started explaining to him, "Ya, it's an alternative to conventional pain-relief, if I breathe deeply and regularly to relax myself between the successive contractions. I can avoid accumulation of pain and that will enable me to give birth in relative comfort." Lorelai read that in one of her pregnancy books.

Luke started laughing. "By breathing? Deeply?"

Lorelai warned him, "Don't laugh." Then she started accusing him, "This is a very typical male behavior, men always tend to take the easy way out."

"That is because men are not insane," Luke told her.

"There is nothing insane about the natural child birth," Lorelai said in a defensive tone.

"Oh...really, you think so? Okay….how about a _natural_ open heart surgery? How are those going? Or a _natural_ kidney transplant? Huh, how are those doing?" Luke ranted to her with sarcasm.

Lorelai just neglected all the Luke's questions and tried to convince him. "It's a known fact that breathing….."

Luke cut her in the middle of her sentence and continued his ranting. "Do me a favour, go there…" pointing to a row of empty chairs in front of them, "….take your shoe and shocks off and stub your toe as hard as you can, against the chair of your choice. Then _hoo-hu, hoo-hu…_" Luke animated breath in and out and continued, ".....do the breathing exercise and see where that will lead you."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Okay Jack Torrance, not all your points are bad. I will ask for any epidural if I'm in pain."

"Really?" Luke was surprised that he won an argument against her.

Lorelai suddenly felt a pain in her abdomen, she quietly said, "Oh!"

Luke turned his head towards her and asked in a concerned tone, "What happened?"

"I think I'm in labor. My water just broke," Lorelai said looking down at herself.

Luke hastily stood up beside her and said in a tensed tone, "Let me go and get a nurse." Luke ran to the receptionist decks and explained the situation, he quickly ran back to Lorelai breathing heavily, "Nurse said she will be here soon." Luke was clearly panicking, he didn't know what to do or what to say, and he said nervously holding is breath, "Do you want anything, ice chips or…"

Lorelai saw the nervousness in Luke's face. "Luke, relax. I'm the one in the labor here," she said jokingly. With that first contraction hit Lorelai, It was mild and lasted just a second.

"Oh god! Are you alright?" Luke asked. He was unsure of what's going on with her.

"I think I had my first contraction," Lorelai informed him, "It wasn't painful at all and you thought I needed pain-relief. I don't understand why women complain so which about labor."

Twenty minutes later a nurse came with an empty wheel-chair. Luke and the nurse helped Lorelai settle into the wheel-chair. As soon as Lorelai sat into the wheel-chair, a second contraction hit her, this time it was excruciatingly painful and lasted a whole minute.

Nurse said, "We need to take her to the delivery room," then she turn to Luke and asked, "Are coming with your wife?"

Luke was completely tensed and felt uncomfortable. He simply stated holding his breath, "She is not my wife."

"Wife, fiancée or girlfriend what ever she is to, are you coming?" nurse asked Luke again.

Before Luke could respond, Lorelai recovered from her contraction and turned her head over shoulder towards Luke and requested him with pleading eyes, "Please, Luke…"

Luke saw the water in her eyes, tears on her cheeks and more importantly he saw the fear and panic in her voice. "Sure, I'm coming."

Luke walked beside to her wheel-chair. Lorelai quickly took Luke's right hand into her left palm, she felt more comfortable and confident with his presence beside her. They rushed her into delivery room, nurse changed Lorelai into a hospital gown and Luke wore a gown over his flannel. Lorelai settle on the bed with the help of Luke. Nurse left the room to bring the doctor. Soon, contraction after contraction started hitting Lorelai. She was in complete agony and pain. Crying loudly with tears filled eyes, she was holding Luke's hand and squeezing it as much as possible. Luke didn't complain about the pain in his hand because he knew that Lorelai's pain must be at least a thousand times worst.

Though pain is a frequent visitor to Luke, though pain a big part of Luke's life, though Luke saw his father in pain everyday, though Luke saw hundreds of patients in pain everyday, he never got used to this feeling. He didn't like watching people in pain, he didn't like watching Lorelai in pain. He wanted to do anything to make her pain less excruciating but his also knows that he can't do anything.

"Fuck, fuck, god it hurts," Lorelai cried out loud. "Luke, get me a fucking epidural," she shouted at him in him agony.

Before Luke could move, a female doctor walked into the room and settles down in between Lorelai's legs to inspect her.

Luke said to the doctor in complete panic. "Please give her something, some pain-relief."

Doctor lifted her head to Luke and said, "Sorry, it's too late, she is fully dilated." She turned her head to Lorelai and said, "Now slowly start pushing."

After a half a dozen pushes, Lorelai cried out squeezing Luke's hand, "God, I can't do this."

Luke quickly said, "Lorelai, look at me, look into my eyes." Lorelai turned her head to look into his eyes. He assured her by saying, "You can do this….you can definitely do this, just one more push, we are almost there, keep breathing, just one more push."

After another half a dozen pushes, the baby was finally out.

The doctor lifted the baby and said, "Congratulation, it's a girl." Then she asked Luke, "Does the father want to cut the umbilical cod?"

Before Luke could say _yes_ or _no_ or_ I'm not the father_, Lorelai just cried out, "Cut the damn thing and get it off me quickly."

Luke simply obeyed her order and cut the cod. A nurse came and wrapped a towel around the baby and took are for inspecting.

Lorelai notice this and quickly her maternal instincts kicked in. "Where are they taking her?" she asked Luke in a weak tone.

"Just to check if everything is okay," Luke reassured her.

"Go with her," Lorelai told Luke.

Luke gave a smile to Lorelai and followed the nurse to other end of the room, where the nurse was cleaning the baby.

"Luke, count her toes and fingers," Lorelai requested Luke.

Luke did and turned his attention back to Lorelai and said with a smile, "Yep, 10 toes, 10 fingers, 5 on each limb."

The nurse finished cleaning, inspecting and weighing, "Everything is alright, time of birth 4:03AM, baby weighs a healthy 6.9 pounds."

Nurse and Luke walked back to Lorelai, nurse handed the baby to Lorelai. Lorelai took her into arms, joy and happiness flowing through her, she felt proud. She said, "She is beautiful." Lorelai turned her head to Luke and asked, "Isn't she?"

Luke smiled and looked at the baby and said, "She is beautiful, just like her mother." The last part of the sentence came out of his mouth unconsciously.

Lorelai smiled at him and turned her attention to the baby. The nurse asked, "Do you guys have name yet?"

"I'm naming her _Lorelai Leigh Gilmore,_" Lorelai said to the nurse and she looked at her daughter. "Hi, Lorelai, I'm your mommy."

The nurse left the room. And for next fifteen minutes, Luke and Lorelai appreciated every aspect of baby Lorelai.

Lorelai slowly said, "You know, though I named her _Lorelai, _I want to call her _Rory_."

Luke was shocked and said shyly, "You don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. _Rory_ is a great name and once a nice man said it's _simple, elegant and beautiful,_" Lorelai repeated Luke's word form their earlier conversation.

Luke didn't say anything, he just felt happy. Lorelai saw his smile and asked him, "Do you want to hold her?"

Luke wasn't sure. "I don't know."

"Come on Luke, be a man, grow a pair and hold the baby," and the banter was back.

Luke took baby Rory into his hands and looked at her, Luke thought she is beautiful. Rory reminded him of his own mother. Luke knew it's irrational to think that way but he couldn't stop. He didn't know exactly what made him think that, this less than an hour old girl looked like his own mother, may be the blue eyes, or may be the radiant smile or may be the soft tender skin. In Rory he saw hope, he saw that life is not always dark and painful. There are moments like this, which makes life worth living; these are the moments you want to remember for rest of your life.

After an half an hour, a female walked into the room. She said, "Hi, I'm Tracey. I'm your lactation consultant."

Luke was clearly uncomfortable after hearing the words _l__actation__ consultant_ and he knew what's going to happen next. So, he quickly wanted to run away from this room. He said nervously, "Lorelai, I,I…have to …um, go…I..have to….um, be somewhere else…..I will be back", Luke ran away as fast as he could out of that room.

Both Lorelai and Tracey started laughing.

After another half an hour Luke returned to Lorelai's room, coast was clear, there were no one other than Lorelai in the room. Luke had a dozen balloons with _It's a girl_ return on them in one hand and a _white stuffed teddy bear_ in the other hand. Luke walked near the bed and tied the balloons to one end of the bed and gave the stuffed animal to Lorelai.

Lorelai asked in amusement, "What is this?"

Luke said shyly, "It's a '_congratulation for having a baby'_ gift. I thought….you know, you can have it……or if you think you are too old…….you can give it to Rory…….I know it's stupid."

"Luke it's not stupid. I love the gift," Lorelai said to him with a smile.

Luke cleared his throat and asked, "Hey, where is Rory?"

"She fell asleep after I feed her, nurse took her to the nursery," Lorelai said with a yawn.

Luke thought _she must be tired_, he moved to the foot of the bed and said, "Hey, you had one hell of a day, why don't you take rest and sleep for sometime."

"Okay," Lorelai simply agreed to him, and then she said genuinely, "Thank you, Luke, for everything."

Luke just gave her a smile and thought _I should be the one, thanking you._

Once a great philosopher said, _only in the darkest corners of your life, you will find the brightest lights_. Luke watched Lorelai resting on her bed. She looked like a fairy in one of those children bed time stories. He saw a witty and charming woman, full of energy. She was like an angel, who wrapped her beautiful wings around him to protect him from the world of pain. She gave him light, hope and happiness. _She is his Angel of Life._

Lorelai saw Luke standing in front of her with a smile. In him, she saw a man, who didn't judge her, who didn't call her stupid for getting pregnant at sixteen. She saw how humble and noble he is. She didn't know where he came from, she didn't know why he is in the hospital but she did know that he is a selfless and a helpful man, a man who saved her day. _He is her Knight in Shining Armor._

Just twelve hour ago Luke didn't know that someone called Lorelai existed and Lorelai didn't know that someone called Luke existed. But now, twelve hours later, each of them had a profound and lasting effect on other's life. With that thought Luke slowly walked out of her room and closed the door behind him and with the same thought Lorelai slowly drifted into sleep.

(**TO BE CONTINUED**)

*********************************************************

**Author's Note: Holy Bugger! I did it, I finally wrote a story. I will continue it based on the reviews I receive. Please, review after you read. All types of reviews are encouraged: the good, the bad and the ugly. But just remember that I'm new to this writing business.**


End file.
